1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to play yards which may be collapsed for storage and transportation. In particular, the invention provides a new play yard or travel cot which may be converted into a play mat, and also folded in a convenient way for storage and transportation.
2. Background Art
Play yards or play pens are known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,055, Ziegler, United Kingdom patent No. 822 527, Tigrett, and European patent application No. 275 718A1, Nolet, which may be collapsed for storage. Ziegler discloses a play yard which involves a complex folding action when being collapsed. Although the play yard proposed by Nolet has a trampoline-like floor to allow a child to bounce up and down, its usefulness is limited to a single function. Apparatus of this general type must be constructed to a high standard of safety and reliability and is therefore costly.